


Virginia and Bill Laying on a Bed, P-E-G-G-I-N-G

by cutaneousmarginalpouch



Category: Masters of Sex
Genre: Edgeplay, F/M, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:21:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22044784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutaneousmarginalpouch/pseuds/cutaneousmarginalpouch
Summary: I mean, it's on the label.Bill gets strapped like he's always deserved.
Relationships: Virginia Johnson/William Masters
Comments: 14
Kudos: 68





	Virginia and Bill Laying on a Bed, P-E-G-G-I-N-G

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all. This is my first smut fic Ive been proud enough to put on here. Enjoy!

While they were making out, Bill made a noise that Gini had never heard before.

It was a whine. She definitely liked it and definitely wanted to hear more. 

"Hnnngggg." He groaned. He opened his eyes and locked his gaze onto Virginia's. He was panting. "Please..Gini...please."

She flashed a smiled at him. She enjoyed seeing him like this, begging for her, so completely mad with lust that he could barely focus. And she was the one doing it all to him. 

She grabbed the base of his thick cock and stroked him root to tip once before resting her hand on his chest. He bit his bottom lip and bucked his hips.

"You slut." She teasingly accused. "But you're all mine.'

Bill breathed in sharply and his cock twitched. He was turning red from the embarrassment of his obviously enthusiastic response to her words. "Mmfgg. I need..I need-" he started 

"What do you need, Bill?" She inquired. "Use your words."

"Will you fuck me?" Bill blurted out. He watched for Gini's reaction. Her eyes had glazed over.

"Wha- what'd you say?" She whispered, absolutely baffled.

"I. Need. You. To. Fuck. Me." Bill begged. "Please." He looked at her imploringly. 

Gini blinked and gathered herself. She crawled towards Bill and straddled his erection. She ground down on it softly. He whimpered. He could feel her wet underwear sliding against his hard cock, not enough to give him relief, but enough to make him beg for more. For release.His hips bucked involuntarily.

He was gasping. "Gini, please, please fuck me." He begged once again. "I need it, I want to feel you-." He trailed off.

Virginia finally spoke.

"Could you come without me touching you?" She asked, tilting her head. It was a question that she had been wondering for a while. 

Bill, chest heaving with heavy breaths, gave her a small smile at her and said, "I'll do anything you want." If that was the wrong answer, he'd never have known. Gini didn't even respond to him, she instead moved up and straddled his chest, turned around 180°, and took his length into her mouth.

Bill leaned his head back and moaned. He was doing everything he possibly could not to thrust wildly into her mouth. When the initial shock of her mouth wore off, he lifted his head. Gini's ass was right in his face and it was perfect. He gently ran his hands up and down her pale thighs. 

She shivered visibly. His finger tips brushed against the back of her thigh as he made his way to her inner thigh. He began to slowly move up her leg and rub circles as his hand ascended. He was near her growing wetness. Bill allowed one of his fingers lightly trace her clit. 

Virginia moaned, and her vibrations sent waves of pleasure through Bill. Moving on from her clit, his hands continued their upward journey as they found her ass cheeks, and cupped them, giving them a firm squeeze. His hands were now on her hips and he ran his finger teasingly under the waistband. With a sudden growl he ripped the underwear off of Virginia.

"Ngk." She protested, still bobbing her head up and down his cock. Her protest fell on deaf ears. Bill kept going. He grabbed her hips and yanked her back so she was on his face. He eagerly opened his mouth to taste her. His tongue flicked across her slit.

At the sudden movement of her legs, she fell forward, taking his cock all the way into her mouth. Her throat tightened as she suppressed her gag reflex to further accommodate his girth.

"Mmm, Gini, you taste so good." Bill murmured softly. Eating her out was a little tricky, but Dr. William Masters was never one to back down from a challenge. He sucked on her clit in earnest. He found his hand on her ass, pressing down so she was sitting on his face completely. "Ride my face and use me." His voice husky with want.

She was more than happy to oblige his request, and groaned as she gyrated on Bill's mouth. She pulled off of his cock with a wet pop. 

She looked back at him and grinned,"Return the favor?" She asked, and swallowed his length down again. 

Bill didn't need to be asked twice. He began bucking wildly into her mouth, she could tell from his body language that he was about to come. Virginia stopped what she was doing, grabbed his balls and squeezed them. Bill sighed with frustration, but before he could speak Gini cut in-

"Remember what you asked me to do? I'd still very much like to fuck you, Bill." 

Bill's eyes widened. But he managed to pull himself together and use words instead of a string of noises.

"Ah yes, Gini, I believe I would enjoy that a lot, but do we have the necessary equipment to -"

Virginia gave him a side glance and smile as she walked over to her dresser drawer. She rummaged around with furrowed brow until a look of triumph lit up her face and her hands withdrew from the drawer. In her hands was a red dildo. It definitely was smaller than Bill's own member, but an excellent beginners piece. She looked over at Bill and raised her eyebrows as she called attention to the plastic phallus. 

"I didn't know Ulysses had children." Bill deadpanned, trying not to show that a 5 inch fake prick was scaring him shitless. Fear wasn't the only thing Bill was feeling. His cock twitched very visibly and Gini saw it. She grinned at him and walked over.

"Interested in this at all?" She asked, holding up the dildo. 

"Yes, please." Bill said quietly. His pupils were blown and his breaths were short and sharp and shallow.

"How?" Gini asked.

Bill's face screwed up in confusion.  
"What do you mean "how"? I thought-"

"Bill, I mean do you want me to hold the dildo or attach the dildo to myself and fuck you that way?" Explained Gini, mildly amused.

"Oh-" was all Bill could manage to say. Virginia looked at him and quirked her eyebrow as if to ask restate her previous question. Bill muttered something.

"What was that?" Gini, again, looking amused. He cleared his throat and looked her in the eye.

"I want you to have it strapped to your body." He shivered as he said it.

Virginia fully smiled and gave a little half nod before disappearing into her closet briefly. 

"What are you doing?" Bill uttered nervously.

"Hush." Was all Gini gave him in response. She heard an annoyed huff and she chuckled. She really did enjoy the nights when she took the lead, but this was completely new territory for Bill, so she'd have to ease him into it.

She returned with a harness around her, it was leather and caressed her thighs beautifully. On her way over to the bed she grabbed lube from the bedside drawer and sat on the bed next to Bill. He had been staring at the ceiling and almost didn't notice her presence. He glanced over at her and noticed the harness. His mouth fell open. 

"You look...well you look...sexy, Gini." He finally managed.

She pretended to be insulted. "Don't act so surprised."

"No no no no no no no. That's not what I-" He began to explain himself.

Gini rolled her eyes and silenced his lips with hers. She kissed him deeply and claimed his mouth with her tongue. He was all hers tonight. Bill had never been so responsive before. He moaned into her mouth and moved his hand to touch himself. Gini caught his wrist and pinned it over his head. He opened his eyes, surprised by her dominance. He began moved his hand again, testing his boundaries. Gini grabbed his wrist and pinned it more firmly and gave him a look that said "do that again and just see what happens." He decided not to test his luck again.

Virginia broke their kiss, panting as she pulled back. 

"I need to stretch you before I fuck you." She stated.

"By all means." Squeaked Bill. He didn't even know he could squeak. 

Gini patted his thigh, "Could you get on your hands and knees for me?" 

Bill looked at her with something close to disbelief. 

"It's either that or on your back with your legs in the air." She said flatly.

He chuckled. "You like this too much, Gi-"

"Miss." She interrupted him.

"What?"

"Call me miss or mistress. I know I enjoy it and I have a feeling that you will too." She offered. Bill looked at her thoughtfully.

"Yes, miss." He said, rolling onto his hands and knees. He felt his cock twitch again. It was throbbing and he was almost tempted to finish himself then and there, but his curiosity won out over his lust. He wanted to know what Gini was going to do to him.

"Very good." Virginia praised. She knew he liked being told how good he was. Bill gasped and flexed his hands. "I'm just going to start with one finger, and you tell me how it feels. Tell me if you want me to stop."

Bill nodded, not trusting the noise that would pour from his mouth. He was turning red from arousal and embarrassment. But he was grateful that she couldn't see his face. He heard the cap being unscrewed from the lubricant and shivered.

Gini teased his hole with her finger, he was tense. She smiled to herself and reached around to grasp his cock. Slowly, with a loose fist, she started pumping it. 

"Ah f-fuck." Was all Bill could say.

Virginia saw the tension leaving his body with every stroke. She coated her finger with more lube and gently worked a finger into him.

"Jesus Christ, Bill. You're so tight." 

"Blmph." Was his response. It had been muffled by the pillow he was burrowing into. 

She started to pump her finger in and out, very carefully. She crooked her finger just a bit and-

"Oh GOD, Gi- ah, miss, please don't stop." Bill moaned.

She continued her work on his prostate, and added another finger, working him open. He was panting. Audibly. She added a third finger. He was definitely ready, but she loved the reactions she was getting from him. He was whining and grunting and moaning so loudly that if her kids were home, they definitely would have woken up.

"Miss, if you keep this up, I'm gonna fucking come." He panted.

"Not yet. You're doing very well, though, Bill." She whispered into his ear. Bill buried his head into the pillow and whimpered.

"Lay on your back. I want to watch your face when I fuck you." Gini ordered.

Bill immediately complied. He lay on his back, his erection bobbing ridiculously in the air. He swallowed nervously, watching as Gini attached the dildo to the harness. His eyes raked over her body as he drank in how, well, sexy she looked. Virginia returned the stare as she slicked a generous amount of lube over the toy. Bill met her eyes and shivered. She was looking at him very similarly to how a cat looks at a mouse. Bill would be lying if he said it wasn't turning him on. Gini leaned forward and caught his bottom lip in her teeth. 

"Mmmmm,"Bill moaned, throwing his head back into the pillow and closing his eyes. He couldn't help himself, he also couldn't remember a single time before this that he wanted to come so badly. Teasing Bill was one of Gini's favorite things to do in the bedroom.

In between biting and sucking on his neck, Gini murmured,  
"Are you ready?"

He nodded.

Virginia grabbed him by the chin and tilted his face towards hers. "I want to hear you say it."

"Yes miss, I'm ready to be fucked." Bill breathed in sharply through his nose and looked at her. He had a small smirk on his face. But not for long. Gini threw his right leg over her shoulder and began to slowly enter him. She watched his face for any sign of pain or discomfort. 

Bill was focusing on the feeling of being entered and stretched. The rubber cock was very different from Gini's nimble fingers. It burned slightly, he winced.

"Are you ok?" Virginia asked, her tone was laced with concern. She stopped immediately, buried 3/4 of the way into Bill. Hands drifting to his legs as she began rubbing circles into his inner thighs with her thumbs.

"Huh- oh. Yes. Very good, ah, in fact. P-please keep going." He implored. He tilted his hips up and pressed his heel into her ass, urging her on.

Virginia smiled down at him and continued to plunge deeper and deeper unti lshe was sheathed to the hilt. Bill bucked.

"Fffffuckkk, Gin- ah miss." He moaned. "That feels so good, please please, please keep going."

"Bill, you're doing so well. I'm so proud of you." She praised. His breath immediately quickened at the praise, and his pupils dilated. An untrained eye wouldn't catch it at all, but Virginia's were far from untrained. "Bit of a praise kink, Bill? Not that this is the first hint at it." She raised her eyebrows at him as she rolled her hips into his body. Bill looked away, face reddening. He grunted. "It's nothing to be ashamed of Bill, and besides I find it very arousing." She added breathily into his ear. Gini punctuated her sentence with a hard thrust. 

Bill bit his fist and his eyes rolled back.

"Mph." Was his only utterance.

"Oh don't muffle yourself Bill, I want to hear all of the beautiful sounds you make." And with that, she grabbed his wrists and pinned them above his head. Bill resisted for a second before finally relaxing. Gini continued to fuck into Bill, drawing out sinfully loud noises from him. "You know, I really do love seeing you like this. I like making you mine. And hearing you pant and moan. You're rather loud, Bill, did you know that?" She teased. Gini picked up her pace.

"Harder." Bill demanded. Virginia obliged him and began to move her hips quickly. "Dammnit, Gini, will you touch me?"

"That's not what we agreed on. If I remember correctly, I asked you if you could come untouched and you agreed. With great enthusiasm I might add." 

"Jesus Christ, I'm desperate. Please." He begged, hips bucking, searching for friction but finding none.

"Ok, Bill, how about a deal? I can be sensible. I get to edge you twice before you come, my hands won't be off your cock the entire time." She quirked an eyebrow and tilted her head.

"Sure. Fine. Whatever. Just touch me." Bill nodded his head wildly, willing to agree with whatever he had to..

Gini took his thick member in her hand and pumped it, slowly at first, and then quickly in time with her thrusts. 

"Oh, yes, yes, yes, yes, it feels so good so fucking good-" exclaimed Bill. He rolled his hips to meet Virginia's. Faster and faster. "fuck I'm gonna-"

Before he could finish the sentence, Gini stopped moving inside him and grabbed the base of his cock and squeezed lightly. Bill whined and tried to move so the dildo would brush against his prostate.

"Ah ah ah. I don't think so, Bill." Reprimanded Virginia, placing the hand not on his cock on his hip to still him. Not moving inside him yet, she gave his dick a stroke. And then again and again. Once more she brought him to the brink of coming without tipping him over. 

"You know, if you don't let me come this time, I may lose my mind."

"I know, and you've been so good for me." She pushed a loose strand of hair out of his face.

She started a brutal pace immediately. Hitting his prostate with every thrust. A litany of noises spilled out of Bill's mouth,

"Mph. Oh. Uhn. Shit. Mmfuck. Oh Gini, Gini Gini Gini Gini Gini Gini-FUCK!" He came with a shout and spurted all over his stomach.

Gini withdrew the strap-on cock gently from his throbbing hole, kissing his shoulder. She layed down on the bed beside him, breathing heavily. Bill was still coming down from his orgasm high, eyes glazed over. As soon as he seemed like he could function slightly, Virginia asked him,

"What did you think?"

"Well, Gini," he started, "I think we need to recreate the conditions before I can say for certain my own personal opinion." Bill turned his head and smiled at her.

She threw a pillow at him and laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos and comments appreciated


End file.
